msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 11th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from July 11th, 35 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: '''I now call this meeting to order. We start with the events of last week. So who will speak about this Orc problem? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Yo. Okay, so we got some intel that some shitskins were skulking around Tanaan near one of our forward outposts and we sortied out to deal with them. We ended up parlaying with them, and then after killing some fel-tainted shitskins, they were offered a safe place to bunker down behind our lines while they give us actionable intel. We're peacably working with animals. Yippee. Madame? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''So, just to clarify, we are not only NOT killing orcs, who we have a long-standing history of war with and a recent history of war with this particular group, we are both actively working with them and someone put them BEHIND our lines, with our backs properly exposed for stabbing? Who decided to offer animals protection when they would sooner rip our throats out in our sleep? Just for clarity. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''You misunderstand, Councilor. A full briefing will be available at yer request. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''That sounds about right, and it was the Mage-Commander's call in the field. As was making classified their location. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''T'was. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I defend the Councilor's position. We all made the decision to spare them, for reasons benign and convenient. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus, be silent you’re out of turn. Same goes for any other speaking without raising your hand first. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Well, then I will be requesting that briefing later. Verus, sparing a rabid wolf because you have a housedog does not make for good foreign policy. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Strictly speaking, I didn't make that call. I'd have seen them dead sooner, but are there any other questions? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Regardless, I will communicate with the Minister of War later, and take up no more time with this line of questioning. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Always a pleasure to discuss policy with you, Councilor Lausten. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Anyone seeking to offer the refugees aid should request the location from myself as the Mage-Commander has deemed that overseeing under my purview. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Now who would like to speak about the Fel class this week? '''Elizabeth DeMolain: I c-can speak about it. Damon Halliwell: '''Then the floor is yours. '''Elizabeth DeMolain: On Wednesday, Senator Sunwraith gave a very intellectual lecture on the history and use Fel magic. The notes of the lecture are in the library, we also enjoyed Ms. Sunwraith's personal home and light refreshments...which were...very refreshing. Damon Halliwell: '''And now by an odd request...Meriahm will speak about something I rather not speak of myself... '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Alright, I'm not coming out to the floor so I'll just speak from here. I don't want to talk about this either, so I'll hit the main facts. business with the Cult of the Resurrector is over. Viserth Arenall was grievously injured, but escaped. His efforts - which seemed to be bringing his alternate self over from alternate Azeroth - failed. Eillina is dead, and Lysabet Drostone is in custody pending trial. That's the major facts. I don't want to entertain questions about this publically. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Ok so next week. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I've got something. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Shadesong, the thing with Orcs if you please. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''So, now that the shitskins are behind our lines and under our shields, we're going to begin collecting information from them, and to keep the intel actionable, I imagine we'll be acting on it one we have it. Keep your ears open for calls in the next week. That's it. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Chancellor, may I speak real fast? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank ye. I would like t'publicly like to recognize Shadesong fer her efforts lately as she is promoted to Mage-Lieutenant. Presuming that she can maintain decorum when reportin' on War Ministry operations. Good work, LT. Ye may continue, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus, you have a class this week? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Yes, Chancellor, Thank you. Despite being crushed under fist by one, I have -not- given up on my efforts to understand the Gronn and related Species! And after a successful specimen recovery mission, We'll be holding a Lesson on the Breakers, Creatures of Flesh and stone native to Draenor, at the Violet Hold this upcoming Wednesday. Please attend if you wish to learn more of this particular field of study. Anything that naturally evolved from Rock to Flesh is worth studying... Thank you, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Miss Emberstar, you have a class as well? '''Alazea Emberstar: Yes, I do, Chancellor. We left off with talks about the dwarves and Khaz Modan. This week we'll be discussing the dissolve of the Arathi Empire into the seven human nations. I am making arrangements for the class to be held in Stormwind for relevance's sake. I expect an enriching lecture off-site to stretch our legs and minds. So please, sign up if the history interests you! I have notes available in the library from my previous classes. That is all, thank you. Damon Halliwell: '''And now Meriahm will speak about little people....I mean dwarfs. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Right. This week, I had talks with members of the Dwarven Vanguard, along with Mage-Commander Alexander. They are leading the charge into Tanaan jungle. They will be reaching out to several groups, but approached us a bit early so that we might go through the diplomatic process. Therefore, I am proposing a vote to officially commit our aid to this cause. We stand a better chance against the Burning Legion and the Fel Horde with a coordinated front, rather than simply throwing our forces into a meat grinder. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Seconded. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''If successful, efforts will be coordinated through me on the diplomatic front and Mage-Commander Alexander on the military, as usual. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''If there are no questions... somebody has to third the vote, I believe. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, a vote has been called. This will be a simple vote tonight. All those in favor of this say Aye. '''All: Aye! Damon Halliwell: '''All opposed? The vote passes. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Chancellor. I will alert the Dwarven Vanguard. '''Damon Halliwell: '''With that I now open the floor to those wishing to speak. Raise a hand if you wish to be called on. Miss Alecto, the floor is yours. '''Elizabeth Alecto: '''I was wondering if Mr. Emerson or anyone would be able to provide the Astromancer test to me? Also I scheduled to be an apprentice and where can I set that up and with who? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I believe that folks in Academics can do that... who's an astromancer presently? We got any here t'night? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''It doesn't matter if we do or don't, this doesn't sound like a matter for the floor. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''The Antonidas Academy will set you up with Councilor Emerson relatively shortly. You can speak to him. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I have it on good information that after this meeting Emerson will be able to. As well have most of the week. '''Elizabeth Alecto: '''Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Meriahm. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Chancellor. I just wanted to take this opportunity - since this is a session where we are not yelling at each other - to encourage everyone to teach and attend classes. We have seen a great surge in them since the establishment of the Antonidas Academy, and I don't want to see this flame die out. Please contact the Academy if you wish to schedule a class. Additionally, Foreign Affairs will be undergoing an administrative rehaul, and I'll need all of my Ambassadors to report in to me by post or by meeting within the next two weeks. Thank you. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Doctor Shadowsong. '''Stippling Shadowsong: With all the fighting in Draenor, and everyone being so busy, I would just like to remind everyone to stop by the clinic for their Vaccinations, and extra healing supplies. Draenor is a tough place! Make sure you're all being taken cared for! Damon Halliwell: '''Does anyone else wish to speak? Well then as a final note, the Ministries are looking for new members. If you wish to join a ministry please seek them out. All information on them can be found in the hall of records. With that we move to promotions. As Arranax is busy in Stormwind the Commander will be taken it over for this week. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''First up. Andeven Icestrider. Front an' center. Mr. Icestrider. Ye've been creepin' about our city long enough t'creep up in rank. Please accept a duly deserved promotion t'Vanguard status. Fine work. Yer dismissed. Delca Grant. Front an' center. Ms. Grant. Yer pursuit of all things foul an' evil has been noted. I foresee a bright an' just future fer ye within' this senate. Please accept this promotion to Colleague. Yer dismissed. Mage-Commodore Avant. Front an' center. You've been servin' my ministry well an' my ships ain't never been in such good order. As such, I see fit to promote ye to th'rank of colleague. Good work sailor. Speak with me later tonight. We'll adjust yer pay grade. Mr.....Sa.....diablo. Pardon me. I ain't seen much of you about, but from what these files say after some general overviews is that yer a contributin' member to society. As such, I would like t'bestow unto ye th'rank of Senator. Long may ye serve well. Ms. Viadoc, step forward please. Ms. Viadoc. Yer willingness to put yerself in th'line of fire fer this city is somethin' I can respect. As such we've put it forward that ye recieve this promotion to Senator. Long may ye serve. Yer dismissed. Mr. Baelheit. Verus. Glad t'see that yer little incident hasn't set ye back to much. Hopefully we'll see many ways t'counter and or weaponize gronn. I approve of this project. As such, yer'll bein' instated to th'rank of Senator. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I thank you, Commander. May I only ever serve Dalaran with a passion. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Please do so. Yer dismissed. Now....Ms.DeMolain. '''Last but not least.. Demolain. Yer service to this city has been impeccable thus far. If he were here tonight, I am sure Minister Liridian would personally congratulate ye. Since he is not, I'll do so instead. Good work. Chancellor. That is all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Well that was a lot, congratulations to you all. With that I bring this meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events